If I Had Made You Up
by TheWriter67
Summary: Emma Swan and Regina Mills love each other. One day Cora shows back up and Emma is given two choices. She can either leave town or watch her family die. Of course she chooses to leave, but she never knew it would mean going into the real world warzone. She now has to fight to survive and return to Regina. SwanQueen


Emma walked down the sidewalk as she thought about the situation she had found herself in this time. Yesterday she had been cheerfully eating breakfast with her fiancé and then next thing she knew is that she has two choices. Emma can allow Cora to send her off into a raging war zone or she can let something happen to her family. Emma knew what she was going to do; she just didn't know how much it would destroy her. Emma looked back at the Mills house and breathed a long breath into the cold air.

"Goodbye Regina...Henry...I love you guys." With one last glance up at the mansion, Emma turned her back and hoped that they would forgive her one day.

 **Flashback**

"Emma wake up right now."

"Five more minutes babe." Emma grumbled as she tried to hide under the blankets. She heard a sigh and then next thing she knew Regina had used her magic to lift Emma up into the cold air. "Gina!"

"We need to go to work sheriff. You do have paperwork due today."

"Leave it to me to fall in love with the mayor..." Emma sighed and Regina let her down. "Thanks. I'll get dressed now."

"Good I'll go make us some pancakes." Regina smiled and placed a kiss on Emma's cheek. "Meet me downstairs Sheriff." Regina winked at Emma before turning away.

"Love you!" Emma yelled as Regina walked out of their bedroom. She heard Regina chuckle before shouting her own response.

"Moms stop being gross!" Henry yelled from his room. Emma grinned and threw on her jeans. She could not believe how lucky she was. Three years ago she was all alone chasing criminals and now she had a family who loved her. She was marrying her true love in a couple months. There was nothing that could ruin her mood. At that moment Emma's phone began to ring. She finished zipping her boots up before answering it.

"Swan."

"Hey Emma we have an issue."

"What's wrong dad?" Emma opened the bedside table drawer and pulled out her gun.

"Someone broke into golds shop."

"He's out of town with belle right now."

"I know...but whoever broke in might still be there."

"I'm on my way." Emma hung the phone up and put it in her pocket before dashing down the stairs. Both Henry and Regina looked confused. "Gotta go guys. Duty calls."

"Please be careful dear." Regina said as she handed Emma her red jacket.

"You know I will. Love you guys!" Emma sprinted out of the house and into her bug. She quickly drove down to golds shop. Her dad was there already. "Anything?"

"No ones here. It's strange." Charming said. He was looking around the area, but nothing ever caught his eye. He looked back at his daughter and shrugged.

"How?"

"Nothing looks to be stolen."

"Who would break in and not take anything?" Emma asked to no one in particular. "I'll go look around."

"Okay I'm gonna call your mom. She was pretty worried." He sighed as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"She always is dad." Emma smiled before walking into the shop everything looked to be in its place. She walked to the back of the shop and felt something tap her shoulder. Next thing she knew she was at the town line. "What the hell?!" Emma looked around her to find the person responsible, but she didn't see anyone.

"Savior _._ " Emma's stomach churned at the voice. She thought she would never hear it again.

"Cora how are you alive?" Emma faced her and pulled out her gun.

"As if I'd tell you." Cora smiled and with the wave of her hand, Emma was thrown into the nearest tree. "Now savior we have something very important to discuss."

Emma grunted as she pushed herself up. "What do you want?"

"My daughter of course. See you're in the way. Love is weakness and my poor daughter is forgetting who she really is because of you."

"Regina will never switch sides Cora. She's happy!"

"You need to learn manners my dear." Cora lifted Emma into the air. "My daughter is a queen. She will come back to our world away from all of you. She will let go of this foolish little romance you have going on and rule her kingdom."

"She won't.."

"Oh but she will because you will leave her and never speak to her again." Cora smiled as she watched Emma fight to get down. "Once you do that she will be vulnerable and I'll show up to make everything better."

"I will never leave her." Emma grunted. Cora just laughed.

"You will or I will kill your beloved charming family...mom, dad, Henry, and even the baby." Cora watched as Emma's face drained of all color. The blonde stopped fighting and Cora dropped her. "Leave and they live."

"Baby..." Emma stayed on her knees. Her and Regina had been trying for a child but so far nothing worked.

"Oh poor thing you didn't even know you finally got my daughter pregnant!" Cora grinned and kneeled next to Emma. "I've been watching you and Regina for awhile now."

"Regina is pregnant?" Emma had tears in her eyes now. "Leave them alone!" She punched Cora right in the jaw. "Leave my family alone!"

"Oh you stupid girl. I will leave them alone as long as you get out of this town right now."

"No."

"Stupid savior." Cora waved her hand and a mirror appeared. It showed Regina sitting in the bathroom holding a pregnancy test. Regina had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "See how happy she is? What would she do if you caused the death of that innocent child she's carrying?" A shadow appeared behind the girl and its hand reached for Regina. "Agree right now and it will stop now."

"Stop." Emma finally said with defeat in her voice. "I'll do what you want. Just don't hurt my kids..."

"Good savior." Cora grinned wickedly. Emma stood a few feet away from the witch.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You're going to go where I send you. You won't come back ever." Cora said.

"Let me see them one last time." Emma tried. She was clenching her fists. There was no way she could trick this woman. She would not put her family at risk.

"No. I will not let you try anything savior." Cora was about to say something else when someone appeared from the woods. "And who do we have here?"

"August!" Emma yelled and tried to tell him to get lost, but Cora waved her hand and both Emma and August disappeared in a puff of smoke. She dusted her hands off and smiled.

"Goodbye savior."

… **...**

"We have to go Emma..." August put a hand on Emma's shoulder and squeezed. "We'll find a way back." He watched Emma stare up at the Mills Mansion with a sad expression. He knew this was killing her. Cora had sent them here. He could feel her watching them. If they didn't go soon...

"Hang on." Emma slipped her jacket off and walked over to the front door. She placed the jacket on the doorstep. "Okay let's go." She followed August away from her home and towards the unknown. He had seen Cora, so she was sending him off with Emma. Not that he minded. He vowed to protect her. She was his little sister.

"Hey Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"We will be okay and so will Regina."

"I didn't get to say goodbye. She won't know what happened to me." Emma clenched her fists. "I'll fucking kill Cora when she doesn't have a freaking hold over me."

"We've seen it before Em. She really will kill your family. We will find a way around this. I promise."

"Thank you August. I just hope they forgive me."

"They will."

"So where are you sending us witch?" Emma glared at Cora who appeared before them with a smile.

"Well this world has so much and I just found out there is a nice place for you."

"Where!?" Emma shouted.

"Some call it hell and some call it war."

"You're sending us to fight in a war?"

"Figured you'd just die out there...so yes!" Cora clapped her hands and next thing they knew, Emma and August were standing out in the desert dressed like soldiers. Emma looked at August and saw the horror on his face too.

"Holy shit..." August said.

"We're literally in a war zone..." Emma said just as an explosion went off.

… **...**

Regina tried calling Emma a dozen different times throughout the morning. She really needed to talk to her. She couldn't reach the woman. Regina finally decided it was time to go down to the sheriffs station. She walked in and nobody was there. Her phone started ringing and she just hoped it was Emma.

"Charming?" Regina was surprised it was him calling. Something must have happened to Emma.

"Regina please tell me you know where Emma is."

"I don't. I've been trying to get a hold of her all morning. What happened?" Regina was already running out of the office. "Where are you? I'm coming now."

"I'm with Snow at our place right now..." Charming put his phone away as Regina appeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"Where the hell is Emma Swan?!"

"Regina calm down. Please..." Snow tried. Regina nodded and sat down. "Regina, Emma is missing."

"Missing?" Regina couldn't believe this was happening today of all days. Charming nodded and moved in front of Regina.

"We went to investigate a break in at Gold's shop this morning. I had already checked it over before Emma had gotten there. No one was inside and the place looked untouched. When Emma arrived she decided to look it over again while I called Snow. Next thing I know is Emma is gone." Charming sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I looked everywhere. There was no one inside..."

"Emma wouldn't run away right?" Snow asked quietly. All eyes turned towards her. "We know she ran from things in the past...what if she got overwhelmed and took off?"

"She didn't." Regina said as she stood up. "Emma would never leave this family. She's a mother now and always." Regina brought a hand up to her mouth. Snow walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Regina stifled a sob. "I'm pregnant with Emma's child...I found out this morning." Snow and Charming exchanged glances.

"That's great news Regina!"

"Not when the child's other mother is missing!"

"Regina...we will find her. For now you need to focus on the baby, Henry, and yourself. Let us take the lead on finding her." Snow said calmly. Regina looked at her and sighed.

"I will not just sit there and watch you find my soon to be wife. I am going to help."

"Okay. Let's find our daughter."

… **...**

" _Emma!" The voice got closer to her. Emma opened her eyes to see Regina walking towards her with something in her hands. Emma smiled and sat up against the tree she had been napping under._

" _Hey Gina."_

" _I have to tell you something!" Regina had a huge smile on her face as she sat down beside Emma. She handed the object to Emma and the blonde raised a hand to her mouth._

" _You're pregnant..." Everything went silent around her._

" _Emma...Emma..." Emma stared straight ahead as everything went black around her. "EMMA!"_

"Wake up!" Emma's eyes snapped open as she frantically looked around. "Thank god. I thought you were dead." August said.

"What?" Emma sat up and looked at her companion.

"You were dreaming." August said sadly. "By the way we have lives out here. Cora actually thought of it."

"Lieutenant Swan." A tall man walked over to them and smiled. "We thought you were a goner. Glad to see you're still kicking."

"What? Where am I?" Emma tried to get up but August pushed her back down.

"Careful Lieutenant. You hit your head. Please tell me you remember our good buddy Jones." He laughed, but Emma caught on and chuckled. 

"Sorry. Must have hit my head harder than I thought in that blast. We're good Jones."

"Glad to hear it." Jones heard someone yelling for him and sighed. "I never get any peace and quiet. I'll catch up later guys."

"See ya Jones." August said. They watched Jones leave the tent before he turned back to Emma. "I gathered info. So just try to listen when I fill you in. You are the Lieutenant here and we are literally on the front lines." Emma clenched her fists.

"Being the savior isn't gonna be enough to get us home. We're gonna die out here." Gunshots rang out throughout the camp. Emma and August jumped up from their seats and picked up their guns laying close by. Emma stared at the opening of the tent. "I won't go down without a fight. I'm gonna try to come home Gina. I swear it." She started walking towards the opening with August close behind her. "Let's go win a war."


End file.
